Falcon Down
by radar651
Summary: A shot story feating the Director and his trobles on his way to New Alexsandria on Reach.


Falcon Down

Based in the Halo: MDODST Universe

By: Radar651 aka Aaron Nash

UNSC Universe: May 16, 2552

Time not recorded

Oni Sight: W01, Reach

The large hanger doors opened up to the hidden facility. 5 Falcons warmed up for launch, one of witch sat on a catapult. Radio chapter was large between the Tower and the transports. "This is Whiskey 1 to Tower Control; do we have clearance for takeoff?" "Copy Whiskey 1, you have clearance." "10-4 Towner, we are taking off." The first 2 docked aircraft took off. Then the one of the catapult took off, followed by the last two.

"This is Whiskey one to Whiskey Squadron, get information we don't want any accidents here." The scattered aircraft moved into a covering formation, 2 in the front, 1 in the middle and 2 in the back. "Whiskey 3, your hovering below normal standards, you trying to get the Director killed?" "Sorry sir, just having some rotary control problems. Give me a secant to fix it." The pilot fiddled with the controls on his consol to fix the problem. He then hovered into formation. "OK people; keep your eye pilled, which means you Michel." "Yes sir!"

The Falcons flew for about 15 minutes when a UNSC commutations tower came over the radio. "Attention all pilots in rote to New Alexandria from the North East, there is an electrical storm building up. The Reach Weather Stations strongly suggest all pilots to take an alternate course." Whiskey one looked up from his control consol. "Director, did you just hear that?" "Yea Captain Church, keep on the main rote." "Yes sir."

The lightly weighted aircraft flew on the current course, knowing they could be brought down by lightning this time instead of HEATs.

Electrical Storm, Near New Alexandria, Reach

Lightning flashed outside the pilot cabins as they flew though the large storm. Every trained pilot was more scared now than then their entire carrier. A lightning bolt struck close to Whiskey 03. "Damn that was way to freaking close." Another one struck, this time it hit Whiskey 3's electrical junction box, which caused the crafts engines and controls to short out.

The craft spun out of control. "Mayday, I am going down, losing altitude." The reaming 4 Falcons chased after the other one. Before they could get there, the downed Falcon hit the water and went under. "Damn it, Whiskey 5, call command. We need to get the hell out of here." "But Captain what about the director." "We will send a search and rescue team after them."

The reaming Falcons returned to their course back to New Alexandria.

Stranded Island, Reach

The next day

The Directors motionless body lied on the sandy beach. Water crashed against the damaged Falcon and the Pilot was putting the bodies into body bags. The large man started to move. The pilot quickly rushed over to him. "Sir, are you alive and awake?" The man coughed and opened his eyes, "Will, you're alive. I am alive. Who else is alive?" "None, we got two dead Marines and a Dead Spartan." The Director sat up, "Damn it, what's the damage on the Falcon?"

The pilot looked over to the aircraft. "Blown junction box, damaged left engine from the crash and water damage to the insides." The man made a smart remark "So not flyable." "Yea, not anytime soon that is." The Director got up and started walking around in circles. "What's the best course of action?" "To bunker down and wait for rescue." He stood there and thought for a sec. "OK, but we need to start repairs."

The pilot took a tool box out of a hideaway section of the Falcon. "That is something I can do right now sir. I will start with the junction box." The pilot started to disassemble the junction box while the Director went over to the dead bodies. He looked at them. "God, I am sure glad you're not Mobians right now. But hell you guys where some good soldiers, the best of the best, like you Captain V. You were a hero to the Mobians, now you're just at the wrong place at the wrong time." He closed the eyes of the soldiers. "May your souls rest well in Heaven."

He then proceeded to remove the dog tags and close up the body bags. He went over to the Falcon and took a shotgun off the side. He loaded 3 shells into it. He then walked over to the body bags and pumped the shotgun. He fired it 3 times in the air and saluted. He buried the bodies with sand and used scattered twigs and the dog tags to mark their graves.

The pilot walked over to the Director and touched him on the shoulder. "I am sorry I could not save them. My Mobian to Human CPR is not very good." The Director handed him the shotgun, "Will, what's the status of the Junction Box?" "Not so good. Only the Commutations fuse is salvageable." "Then we make a makeshift comm. array."

2 days later

1900 Zulu

Search and Rescue team, NICOLE 03, Near the crash site, Reach

The heavy engines of the DC-77 roared even over the loudest of the conversations as it speeded across the open waters. The back was fully loaded with the Mobian Division of Orbital Dock Shock Troopers, equipped with search and rescue equipment. The head of the operation was Recon unit Captain Miles Prower but every one call him Tails. Usually, Commander Sally was in charge of operations but she was on Mobius for leave.

The fox got up from his seat and pulled the bolt back on his M392 DMR. He spoke up, "OK boy and girls, the director has been missing for two days now. ONI wants us to find him or his dead body so they can send it back to earth. You…" The A.I. pilot cut him off, "Captain Miles, incoming commutation from an unknown source." Miles took off his helmet, "Play it NICOLE." A large amount of static came over the comm. But the voice was legible. "Mayday, this is Falcon Whiskey 03 calling any nearby UNSC Ships, army or otherwise. We are down at coordinates Echo-Echo-2-0-Zulu-Tango-9-8-1-0. We got two dead marines, a one Captain Christopher Vennettili and a…" The transmission cut out, "NICOLE, change course." "Altering, stand by." The Pelican jerked and headed for the coordinates from the transmission.

20 minutes later

The pelican extended a thermal imaging camera. Miles moved into the cockpit. He sat in the open pilot seat. "NICOLE, bring up camera controls." A small monitor pulled up from the console showing what the camera, and NICOLE, saw. The island was not creating much heat, but there was a large heat source on the south end of the island. "That must be him, head for the source." The Pelican headed for the source.

Director's location

The Director looked at his pilot, "Hey, you hear that?" "Yea, that sounds like the thrusters off a D-77 TC Pelican dropship." They looked at each other. They had the same thought, Rebels. The pilot then grabbed a MA5B and the Director drew a M6D Suspense. They both took the safety off their weapons and got ready. The Pelican flew over their heads.

The military grade ship hovered down to a safe exit position. They both aim their weapons at the rear door. The door decompressed and none came out that was human. Instead Mobian ODST jumped out. "Hold fire, Hold fire!" The pilot lowered his rifle. "Boy, are we glade to see you."

Miles scampered over to the Director. "Sir, it's time to go!" "Copy that!" They climbed into the back and the doors locked up. The ship took off back to the ONI Sight.


End file.
